A computing system often displays user interface elements called controls that the user may interact with to cause the computing system to execute respective operations, or through which the user may visualize underlying information. A common form of a user interface element is a tile or icon. For instance, in a desktop area or start area, various tiles or icons may be laid out, awaiting selection by a user, or displaying information to a user.
During normal mode, such controls may be invoked to execute underlying operations. However, many systems allow the user to select an organization mode, in which typically the user interface elements are no longer selectable to perform underlying operations. Instead, the user interface elements may be moved around, repositioned, deleted, resized, and so forth, allowing the user to organize his or her workspace.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.